Petr Čech
| cityofbirth = Plzeň | countryofbirth = Czechoslovakia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1989–1999 | youthclubs = Viktoria Plzeň | years = 1999–2001 2001–2002 2002–2004 2004–2015 2015–2019 Total | clubs = Blšany Sparta Prague Rennes Chelsea Arsenal | caps(goals) = 27 (0) 27 (0) 70 (0) 333 (0) 110 (0) 567 (0) | nationalyears = 1997–1998 1998–1999 1999 1999–2000 2000–2001 2001–2002 2002–2016 | nationalteam = Czech Republic U15 Czech Republic U16 Czech Republic U17 Czech Republic U18 Czech Republic U20 Czech Republic U21 Czech Republic | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 15 (0) 3 (0) 13 (0) 7 (0) 15 (0) 124 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Petr Čech (born 20 May 1982) is a Czech professional retired footballer. He is the former captain for the Czech Republic national team. Čech has previously played for Chmel Blšany, Sparta Prague, Rennes and Chelsea. He is the most capped player in the history of the Czech national team with 124 caps, and represented the country at the 2006 World Cup, as well as the 2004, 2008, 2012, and 2016 European Championships. He was voted into the Euro 2004 all-star team after helping the Czechs reach the semi-finals. Čech also received the individual award of Best Goalkeeper in the 2004–05, 2006–07 and 2007–08 seasons of the UEFA Champions League. In addition, he was named in the FIFPro and UEFA Champions League team of the season in 2006. He is considered to be one of the greatest and most respected goalkeepers of his generation. He joined Chelsea in 2004 and made 486 official appearances for the club, putting him sixth in its all-time appearances list. With Chelsea, Čech won four Premier League titles, four FA Cups, three Football League Cups, one UEFA Europa League and one UEFA Champions League. Čech kept a club record 220 clean sheets for Chelsea in all competitions. Čech holds a number of goalkeeping records, including the Premier League record for fewest appearances required to reach 100 clean sheets, having done so in 180 league appearances, as well as the record for the most clean sheets in Premier League history. At the end of the 2015-16 season, the record stood at 178, nine better than the record of 169 set by David James. He also holds a Czech professional league record of not conceding a goal in 903 competitive minutes. In addition, he has a club record at his former club Sparta Prague, having gone 928 minutes unbeaten in all competitions in 2001–02, when his unbeaten run in the Czech First League was combined with his performances in the Champions League. During the 2004–05 season, Čech went 1,025 minutes without conceding a goal – a Premier League record, until it was surpassed by Edwin van der Sar of Manchester United on 27 January 2009. Čech also won the Golden Glove (the award for the Premier League goalkeeper with the most clean sheets) four times; in the 2004–05 season, the 2009–10 season, the 2013–14 season and the 2015–16 season. He is the only goalkeeper to have won the award with two separate clubs. Honours Club Chelsea * Premier League (4): 2004-05, 2005–06, 2009–10, 2014-15 * FA Cup (4): 2006-07, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2011-12 * Football League Cup (3): 2004-05, 2006–07, 2014–15 * FA Community Shield (2): 2005, 2009 * UEFA Champions League (1): 2011-12 * UEFA Europa League (1): 2012-13 Czech Republic * UEFA European Championship Third Place: 2004 * UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 2002 Individual * UEFA European Under-21 Championship Golden Player: 2002 * Best Goalkeeper of French League: 2003-04 * UEFA Euro 2004 Team of the Tournament * Premier League Golden Glove (3): 2004-05, 2009–10, 2013–14 * PFA Team of the Year (2): 2004-05, 2013–14 * Czech Footballer of the Year (7): 2005, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 * Golden Ball (Czech Republic) (8): 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 * IFFHS World's Best Goalkeeper: 2005 * UEFA Club Football Awards Best Goalkeeper (3): 2005, 2007. 2008 * FA Premier League Player of the Month: March 2007 * Chelsea Player of the Year: 2011 External links * * * * Petr Čech profile Category:1982 births Category:Goalkeepers Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:FK Chmel Blšany players Category:AC Sparta Prague players Category:Stade Rennais F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Players Category:Czech players Category:Living people Category:Czech Republic youth international players Category:Czech Republic under-21 international players Category:Czech Republic international players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Retired Players